The Case of Clair Vaux Bernardus
by C-chan06
Summary: After finishing her role in Beatrice's tale, Clair now desires to find her real identity. The truth about her self. With the aid of old and new comrades, she begins her search for her lost identity.
1. The Question

Prologue: The Question

Who am I?

A question that I had always asked. Until now, it remains unanswered. I kept asking people for its solution, hoping they know the answer… But… They would always look at me with eyes of pity that I am sick of seeing. If they pity me, why could not they answer my question? I was desperate. I need to know..

I have no identity of my own…

I do have a name.

A name whose purpose just so I can have one.

Even though I have given by many a number of different names, it remains meaningless to me.

I do not need a name. I need to know who I am…

Who am I?

I studied the lady in front of me. She was beautiful… She has these empty eyes and a sad face that will make anyone pity of her. She had asked me a question that is very hard to answer. Who _is_ she?

I was seated at my chair, reading the new set of papers that were placed at my desk, when this lady entered the room. She asked me a question that someone like me is not capable of answering. A question I do not have the right to reply.

She is an empty person that needs to be filled up; the impression she features.

I want to help her. Maybe it is because a feeling of compassion blessed at her innocent face. I remember.. I had a friend like her who lacks one element that incompletes her. For a short time, she was able to experience that missing element that erased her sadness and sufferings. I was grateful as well.. Because I had the chance to experience that wonderful element from her.

I stood up from my seat and approached her. I held her white hands. It was warm. If she were to find the answer to her question, these warm hands may turn into caring hands that can be used for sharing love, unlike my hands, which did nothing but to sentence death.

"I am Dlanor A. Knox. Eisernge Jungfrau's Chief Inquisitor of Heresy. " I introduced myself. Such an introduction is required from a guest like her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I have already told you.. I am-"

I stopped. 'Who am I?'

Her question.. I do not know why it had struck me…

Who am I?

I briskly walked along the hallway. Everything was white at that place. The floor and walls were marbled, pure white and furnished. The huge windows gave a shining glamour, giving the place a bright feeling.

It isn't giving me a bright mood though.

"The hell. And I thought quitting the district would give me a break," I muttered.

A young lad went towards me and gave a salute. I had no choice but to salute him back. I continued to walk with pace, trying to escape this depressing place.

…

Now everyone's saluting me? One by one, the crowded over me to give off a salute. What a drag.

Why _am_I at a position like this? Oh, yeah. The current boss invited me to share my experiences as an EX-inquisitor to the young ones. I was a fool to accept that offer for a year's salary. At least it's a one year's supply of cat food for my cat. Cat food _is_ expensive.

Back to the present. I'm now running from those students. Thye kept following me, raising their questions for me. I thought of a place where I could bum all day after I get out of here..

"Lion's won't be that bad," I said to Diana, who's perched up my head. She answered me with a meow.

Finally, I reached the exit and opened the door. At last..

Right in front of me was… Clair?

Oh, and I was going to bump to her.

"Meow~"

….

Clair sat up and held her forehead. I did the same but quickly stood up to give her a hand. Her forehead was red. I swear it hurts because I was still kinda dizzy.. But, Clair's reaction is still the same. Emotionless and empty.

"Forgive me. Are you alright?"

She nodded back and reached out for my hand. I checked her forehead for any bleeding. Gladly, it isn't. But the bump was huge. Ouch. I felt my own forehead. I could touch a huge bump on it too. That's great. Geez..

I looked out for Diana and saw her within the hands of someone lying on the ground.

"Don't tell me I also crashed with you.."

"YES. YOU had not only crashed with ONE person, but TWO."

She sat up, still caressing Diana's head.

"CAT," she pointed to Diana.

"Yeah, we KNOW."

Dlanor pressed the ice bag on Clair's forehead. Diana went towards Dlanor, purring. Dlanor patted her head with her other hand. It looks like Diana likes her.

We were seated inside the chief inquisitor's study, I think. It was the same room I had stayed in my years as Wright. Nothing much has changed except for a few furniture and those hideous portraits hanged. And the wallpaper had been replaced too. The simple white one I had was restored by a darker color. If I could remember, my study contains a bountiful pile of books and papers, which were messily all over the area. Now, the place is damn too clean. The books were lined properly in shelves and those upsetting papers were stacked in order at the table. Everything was so organized.

I rested my arm at the table, which was the new head's study table and let Diana scratch it as she likes. I leaned at my chair, cursing the awful headache I had.

I inspected the other two, who were seated at the other side of the table.

Dlanor. Her name has been known by everyone as a skilled and talented Inquisitor of Heresy. She's the head of the 7th district. She handles death sentences fluidly using her father's rules, the Knox Decalogue. Behind those innocent looks is a ruthless and merciless person, ready in anything.

I see myself in her from the days I was still the Chief Head of SSVD.

But, it seems her true nature showed up at a certain case she handled, which was my previous and last case as Wright. Most would say she doesn't have a heart but she actually has. She's a kind kid, a sport, and a true friend. Later on, Bernkastel had lost interest in her, and chose me as her new play toy. Dlanor was relieved from that case and returned well and alive.

But her master didn't have the same fate as hers. Furudo Erika was erased, but Dlanor A. Knox didn't.

Clair. It's been awhile since I've last met her. Her eyes remain empty, for the reason that she's been released as Beatrice's character. I wonder why she's with Dlanor but I was more curious to the fact that she's here. Why she continues to exist is a mystery, or rather, a miracle.

"Why are the two of you here?" I asked.

"Who am I?"

Who am I?

The question was still in my head. I tried to remember the 'me' from the past. No memories occurred. Is this the fate given to me? An empty person that has no reason of existing? An empty being that does not even know how or why she existed? If it is, I want to free myself form this fate and know who I am.

I endlessly walked nowhere in the darkness. I wished and prayed, wished and prayed and wished and prayed.

It was long before I had a glimpse of a glowing light in that darkness.

I grasped that light. Maybe… Maybe if a miracle happens, I will be able to get out of this darkness and find the answer for my question. The light kept shining inside my fist. It was warm and it gave a feeling as if it's giving me life. I held it near my chest and whispered one single question; I closed my eyes, and again whispered my question. I did it again and again and again…

I slowly opened my eyes… and then…

* * *

Next Chapter: Van Dine vs. Knox

- Willard and Dlanor begins the inspection of Clair Vaux Bernardus' case whether it is solvable or not. A battle of the rules they believe in occurs, which may lead in either wanted or unwanted results.


	2. Knox vs Van Dine

** Knox vs Van Dine**

We were inside a study room, which was well organize and clean, unlike mine, which was more cluttered. I had wanted to fix up my own study but failed to do so. My job is more important than the mess around me.

But, I managed to have time to help Miss Clair, where I should have been cleaning my desk or taking a break.

We were placed in that study after an inquisitor saw what had happened and decided to help us. He gave us ice bags and left the room, to call the head perhaps. I fixed the ice bag on Clair's forehead, which had a huge bump on it. As for me, I was quite alright. Mister Willard meanwhile was not feeling well, as I observed. Similar to Clair, he had this huge bump on his forehead. After a few minutes, I was able to create a conversation between Mister Willard and me…

"'Who am I?' A question she is seeking for the answer… " I replied to Mister Willard. "And, we need YOU."

"You want me to help her find her identity?" the ex-chief inquisitor said. His expression features that the idea was not a very good plan. I was slightly disappointed with his reaction, expecting him to be more cooperative.

"Yes… Is there a PROBLEM?"

"Dlanor. Do you even know who she is?"

"She is a person desiring to uncover her TRUE self."

"In other words, you don't know her."

I frowned. He is right. I do not know this lady, and she herself is not knowledgeable about anything related to her character. To begin with her search would be difficult.

"That is why we need YOU." I said, letting him know how important he is in our search.

"Me?"

"YES," I nodded, "Miss Clair has mentioned one NAME to me and that name was YOU. YOU are our first LEAD in solving this MYSTERY. And, I was aware of your discovery about Beatrice's TRUTH."

"So you thought I could help her with her problem..." he put in, cocking his head to Clair's direction, looking disturbed.

"Yes."

Suddenly, the door burst opened, where three officials appeared. Two of them were men, muscular and big that exhibits forcefulness both in work and in terms of personality. The middle one, a woman, seems to be stern and strict, showing the same forcefulness as of the two men beside her but her with authority. She crossed through us, the two men closing the door and left. She sat at another chair, facing us with serious looks. She crossed her arms and…

"We made deal!" she exclaimed. I raised my eyebrows a bit, and wished I had put my hands over my ears.

"You teach the students and I give you a year's salary. But what did you did? You bought along a cat and wrecked the whole class! You had done your job incompetently although you were given a sum of money! How irresponsible of you!"

The woman kept screaming, saying that Mister Willard took the money without doing his job right and his current lifestyle as a useless being. Those were painful words but it appears as Mister Willard did not care.

"I want you to return to your class and fix up the mess you've cause, NOW!"

Mister Willard stood silently and headed towards the door, ignoring the woman's more talking and scolding. "And don't you try escaping! It'll be completely useless! You can't go anywhere without my consent. Understood?"

Clair and I was about to follow him, when the woman called me.

"Miss Dlanor A. Knox. Do you mind if you and your guest sit down with me? I would like to have a chat with both of you over some delicious and hot tea," her face earlier, crumpled and angry, has turned into a grin, which looked tricky and fickle.

"Forgive me, but I have other PLANS with Miss Clair and Mister Willard. I decline your offer."

And… She actually annoys me.

"How sad. And I wanted to hear stories from the famous Dlanor A. Knox, the head of EIsergne Jungfrau.

"I was actually wondering what had happened to your master. Didn't she disappear because of you? Hah, if I were her, I would have cursed you until my death"

"…"

I did not know what response I should express. Should it be anger, humiliation, or sadness? Or, was it because all of the emotions got mixed up, resulting to the inability carry out the correct response?

"Go Diana!"

Suddenly, Mister Willard threw his cat to the woman, scratching her face with its sharp claws. It rushed back to him, jumping on his shoulder. Still unable to dissolve everything that had happened, I stood there, Miss Clair beside me, no change with her face. Mister Willard held my arm, dragging me out and I held Clair's arm, escaping from the woman's screams. The two inquisitors guarding the room attacked us but Mister Willard quickly silenced them with a few punches and kicks. The three of us escaped from that place.

**7th District Repentance Enforcement Agency of the Great Court of Heaven: Eisergne Jungfrau**

Clair was playing with Diana on the floor, swinging a cattail around which Diana happily played with. Dlanor and I are seated at a sofa, still exhausted from the run.

"What will we do next?" Clair asked, not looking a bit tired.

"Rest," I answered back, leaning the sofa trying to get my breath back.

Dlanor sat straight, facing me with those golden eyes of hers. She seems to be serious to what she's going to say next so I fixed myself up. "Mister Willard, have you thought about my request?"

"Prove to me that this case is solvable."

"What do you mean by that?"

"To begin with, is this mystery?"

'"I believe it IS."

"Knox's 8th: It is forbidden for the case to be resolved with clues that are not presented."

"You can use the Knox's Decalogue?"

"Both rules aren't that different from each other. It is the matter of applying and using it. Van Dine has more rules to start up, more focused in fairness and the essentials a true culprit must have to be called a respectable and real culprit. It also avoids unimportant parts of a mystery, thus, SSVD are known quite brutal in knowing the truth without focusing at the side issues, which is actually important in solving the mystery.

"As for the Knox, I think of it is as useful tool in solving the riddles of the mystery itself. Applying it as a detective technique to solve a mystery is quite convenient...

"So, is this real mystery or not? Have you even tried checking it out first?"

"..."

I sighed and scratched my head, not knowing how to respond with her silence.

"Van Dine's 1st rule," I said," (The reader must have equal opportunity with the detective for solving the mystery.) All clues must be plainly stated and described. Like the Knox, it clearly says that clues must be presented. What makes you think that such hints exist?"

"**Knox's 9th: It is permitted for observers to let their own conclusions and interpretations be heard**. Such clues exist because of the fact Miss Clair exists, as well as the people involved with her… Their statements will most likely be our clues..."

"Clair is created by Bernkastel as an empty piece used to act as Beatrice. Although she does have some kind of relationship with Clair, she created Clair as Clair. Clair is Clair. She wasn't given any personality or any identity."

Bernkastel doesn't need to give a piece its own identity. If she ever gives one, it'll turn out cruel and mean, most likely to torture that piece for her own enjoyment. As for Clair, she's quite lucky not to be given an own self from Bernkastel. It'll be too painful for her.

"I repeat, **Knox's 9th: It is permitted for observers to let their own conclusions and interpretations be heard.**"

"Didn't I told you that-"

I stopped. Ah, I understand it.

The title "Death Sentence Dlanor" surely isn't just a name.

She smirked, knowing I underestimated that rule.

I was wondering why she's this determined to help Clair without any orders from the higher officials. What is it with Clair? It's strange though, because I had the urge to help them out.

"Van Dine's 12th rule: There must be but one culprit."

I'll try Dlanor out. Is she that eager enough to help out Clair? Can she prove to me that this case is indeed solvable or not?

Hah. What's this? Suddenly, I thought… Do I even have the right to use Van Dine's rules? I'm not an inquisitor anymore and my title as Wright has long been taken away from me.

Dlanor stared at me as if she's reading my thoughts. I hope she doesn't. It'll be irritatingly too irritating if she could.

"That does not necessarily mean there MUST be a CULPRIT."

"Van Dine's 7th rule: There simply must be a corpse (in a detective novel and the deader the corpse the better.)"

"A mystery doesn't always need a CORPSE. As for Miss Clair's case, she wants to find her IDENTITY."

"Then I have no reason to help you out," I stood up, heading towards the door when Dlanor tugged my coat.

"Wait… What you had said earlier…"

"What about it?"

"Are implying that without a culprit, a corpse cannot exist? And, without a corpse, there is no culprit?"

I smirked, not showing it to Dlanor.

"There is a CORPSE."

I glanced at Dlanor, who was looking at Clair.

I sighed.

Usually, corpses signal the beginning of the real mystery wherein the detective begins to hunt for clues and try to remember certain happenings before the corpse was discovered. Without the corpse being discovered, there's no reason to search for a culprit.

In this case, the corpse is right in front of us. So, certainly, a culprit exists.

"Alright, alright. You've proved me enough," I went outside, followed by Dlanor and Clair.

Dlanor A. Knox. I'm starting to know who she really is. An admirable and surely a respectable person. She understands Van Dine as I do and passed my test. She's a person who follows the rules correctly and understands them. Working with her isn't bad at all. I can sense her relief when I decided to

"Van Dine's 6th rule: The detective novel must have a detective in it."

Dlanor halted to a stop and stared at me.

"CORRECT. Then I will-"

"Nope, I will. Van Dine's 9th rule:There must be but one detective"

"Surely you are not the culprit. **Knox's 7th: It is forbidden for the detective to be the culprit.**" Her lips turning into a grin.

"I am certainly am not," I replied.

I don't blame her of including me as one of the possible list of culprits. I was involved with Clair's existence back at that game and I actually killed her. Naturally, Dlanor will suspect anyone who's involved with Clair. For now, I'm the closest witness and the possible culprit.

"I was watching from afar back then," she suddenly said. It was out of context but it connects perfectly from my line of thoughts.

"You were?"

"Yes. I know you are not the CULPRIT."

"Then you must've known what happened."

"Yes."

"I killed her."

"You killed Beatrice's sufferings."

"Glad you understand. Anyway, like Knox's 9th says, you're free to say anything you want. That does not mean I'm not the culprit."

End of the argument. What was the whole point of that?

"Can I be the detective?" Clair spoke up. Has she been listening the whole time?

"No, I will," Dlanor and I said at the same time. We both glared at each other, a friendly rival of some sort I think. I faced back at Clair.

Her eyes were full of dedication. I can see life within it although it's kinda vague. I can sense her will to grasp the answer to her question.

"A corpse, a victim and a detective? Isn't that too much for you to handle?"

Dlanor frowned at me. No need for nice-guy talks for Clair. She certainly understands the situation.

Clair nodded firmly. I scratched my head and sighed. I'm getting too stressed with this.

"I'll let you be the detective. What do you think Dlanor?"

"I gladly ACCEPT."

"I do have the right to know everything, right?" she said, cuddling Diana.

We continued with our tracks, passing a couple of Inquisitor who would look at us. "Where will we be heading?" Clair asked.

"You're the detective. You must know it yourself."

"**Knox's 9th: It is permitted for observers to let their own conclusions and interpretations be heard.**"

"Again with that rule. It doesn't mean I have to present my thought."

"The, to add up Knox's 9th I hereby acknowledge you Miss Clair's authority."

"Detective authority, isn't it? The detective has the right to investigate anything related to the case. That includes me."

"The rule I have mentioned earlier is an opportunity for you to say what is in your mind at this moment WITHOUT the use of any authority at all. Since you had opposed this PEACEFUL way of lending information, the detective will now be asking you for the SECOND time and you have the RIGHT to answer it accurately as possible. "

"Umm.. Where are we heading?" Clair asked for the second time.

"You'll know the answer once we get there."

""But you ANSWER is needed NOW," Dlanor insisted.

"Van Dine's 1st rule: (The reader must have equal opportunity with the detective for solving the mystery.) All clues must be plainly stated and described. Van Dine's 15th rule: The truth of the problem must at all times be apparent.

"You'll surely get the answer."

"TIME is important."

"It doesn't affect the amount of time to be consumed. When we get to the destination, you're free to get all the information you want. And.. a mystery isn't a mystery without the struggles a detective must go through. I'll let Clair think about it. The detective isn't a detective unless he detects."

"..."

"Anyway, we haven't introduced each other, assuming we know each other. My name's Willard."

"Dlanor A. Knox. It is a PLEASURE to work with you Mister Willar-"

"Will. And I'll be calling you Dlanor."

"Yes, Mister Wi-"

"WILL"

"Will…"

"Your turn Clair."

Clair bowed her head, lifting the edges of her dress. "I am given the name Clair Vaux Bernard. But, name remains to have no meaning to me."

"We're going to find its meaning."

Clair looked up with surprised eyes. The question will finally be answered.

"By the way, the cat's name is Diana."

* * *

Next Chapter summary: (No title as for now)

It seems Willard isn't out from trouble. He, Dlanor,and Clair tries to escape a pair of inquisitors ordered to capture him, but, because of the chaos going on, they had forgotten and lost someone.

_Now, for my side comments. It seems this chapter is the hardest part to write, next to another certain chapter I still haven't finished. If I have done it rather wrong or disappointing, please tell me. It'll help a lot._


End file.
